


A Delayed Victory

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, Logan's mentioned twice, More cursing than usual, Roman and Virgil are brothers, Trans Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Virgil gets his first binder, but has a bit of trouble getting it on





	A Delayed Victory

**Author's Note:**

> This is arguably my most popular fic I've posted, and I'm proud of it. I'm still working on other works based on queer side headcanons. (Spoiler alert, one of my wips focuses on one of the sides being genderfluid) And they're some of my favorite things to write. But enjoy an ecstatic Virgil boi.

"Virgil!" Patton yelled.

Virgil leaped up from the table. He could _hear_ the grin in Patton's voice. 

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Your binder came," Patton said, holding out the package for him to take.

Virgil's pupils shrunk with incredible speed as he seized the box.

"Sorry," he said as he realized how viciously he had grabbed it.

"You're good," Patton said. "Do you want to go put it on?"

"Yes," Virgil said, already backing away towards the stairs.

As he turned and nearly tripped running up the stairs, Patton giggled and went off to talk to Logan.

__________________________

When he got to his room, Virgil grabbed a pair of scissors off his desk and attacked the box.

After getting it open, he pulled the binder out and grinned at it with satisfaction. _Finally_.

He took off his shirt and sport bra, seriously considering to throw the latter into a fire, and pulled on the binder. Or at least, tried to. He had it on about halfway when it got stuck, and after wrestling with it for a minute, decided to take it off and consult the internet before putting it back on again. But he couldn't get it off either. _Crap_.

Weigh the options calmly and be still. He could do that. His options: call for Patton. That probably wouldn't work. He was either downstairs or with Logan. He could try to get it off again. Maybe. He wiggled around more, but the binder didn't move. Alright. What else? He could.... call for Roman? As he had run up the stairs, he had noticed that Roman's door was open, and he thought that he had seen him laying on his bed.

"Roman?"

"ROMAN?"

"Yeah?" Roman called back.

"Can you.... come here for a sec?"

"Sure." Virgil heard him jump up and walk down the hallway.

"What is it?" Roman asked, and started to open the door.

"Don't come in!" Virgil yelped.

Roman shut the door again. "Okay, okay. Are you alright?"

"Um, well, my binder came in, and I, uh-"

"V! Did you get stuck?" Roman interrupted.

Virgil let out a slow breath. "Yes. Do not laugh!"

Roman made a noise like that of a cat being strangled. "I'm not laughing."

"You'd better not be."

There was a second of silence before Roman spoke up.

"Do you want me to help you get it on?"

Virgil was silent.

"Virgil, I promise that I won't laugh, or say anything afterwards. That wouldn't be very chivalrous of me, would it?"

"I wasn't aware that there was a specific rule against being a dick in your knight handbook. If there is, you've broken it several times."

"Do you want my help or not?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I'm coming in."

Roman pushed open the door. He surveyed the stuck Virgil, and shook his head.

"Do you want me to like... pull it down?"

"Sure."

Roman tugged the binder down, and it unfolded, allowing Virgil to push his head and arms through.

"Thanks," he mumbled, turning around the moment Roman removed his hands. "Now leave. I'll be back out in a sec."

"Fair," Roman said, and retreated, closing the door behind him.

Virgil adjusted the binder, pulling the material around, and finally looked in the mirror.

 _Holy_ _shit_.

It was the image he had been dreaming of. His chest was _so_ _fucking_ _flat_.

He would never admit it later, but a tear or two might have sprung to his eyes.

He put his shirt back on and walked out the door. Roman looked up as he passed, and smiled.

"You look great," he said.

"Thanks."

Virgil continued down the stairs, and entered the living room where Patton and Logan were sitting, talking.

Patton's head snapped up when he entered. "Hey kiddo! Did it fit alright?"

Virgil nodded. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem. Can I give you a hug?"

"Sure."

Patton wrapped him in a hug, and Virgil allowed him to enjoy it.

Today was a good day.


End file.
